


A Little Longer

by DaturaMoon



Series: Other Pedro Pascal Characters [5]
Category: Frankie Catfish Morales, triple frontier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Relationships: Frankie Morales/ you
Series: Other Pedro Pascal Characters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013037
Kudos: 10





	A Little Longer

Frankie leans against the desk, arms crossed as he listens to Santi talk. The plan was set, go time was close. He was apprehensive about the job, but agreed. He would see it through.   
Santi told him he was waiting for one more person, an old friend who could help them get the last things they needed.   
Of all the people to walk through that door, Frankie would have never expected it to be you.   
The energy in the room shifts as his pulse quickens, at first he’s unsure if it’s anxiety or something else. A magnetic force pulls him to the door, long before the knock comes.   
A secret knock only him, Pope, and one more person knew; you. His mind starts to spin the possibilities. Could it be?   
Last he heard, no one knew where you were - you just vanished, right before Santi did. Despite this, you never left him, though all he had left was memories.   
Santiago opens the door and you step in. As beautiful and mysterious as the first time he saw you. Frankie uncrosses his arms and stands.   
As you hug Santi, your eyes land on Frankies.   
The moment your eyes lock something shifts in the both of you: the flood gates open and it all comes back.   
Everything slows down, his eyes focus on you.   
When you stand before him, you offer a smile,   
“Catfish.” Your voice is velvety and warm, just like he remembers.   
“Y/n,” his smile reaches his eyes, the little lines around them and his dimples appear, “long time.”  
“Yeah.” You bite your lower lip and take a step closer to him.   
Frankie opens his arms, inviting you in, “come here.”   
You step into his arms and melt into him. As his scent dances up your nose you lay your palms flat against his back.   
Almost at the same time, you both take in a deep breath, your bodies pressing closer as you exhale.   
Frankies hold on you is tight, you feel safe, cozy, missed. You rest your head against his shoulder and savor this.   
No one gave hugs like Frankie, they were golden, priceless.   
Though you had your reasons for leaving, Frankie never left you. He lived in your heart, your memory, your soul.  
Being in his arms you almost forget why you are here, and how you got here. You almost forget about-   
Don’t think about that now, you tell yourself.  
You feel Frankie relax further as he whispers, “you smell - just like a remember.”   
You grin, keeping your eyes closed, “you too.”   
Behind you, Pope clears his throat. “You two want a room?”   
Frankie chuckles and it vibrates your body with his.  
You don’t want to let go, so you hold on a little longer. Same as Frankie.


End file.
